


I Love You, Rhodey Bear

by McDonaldsHoopa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Im bad at this Im sorry, Ironhusbands, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Angst, first fic, not very good fluff but fluff nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDonaldsHoopa/pseuds/McDonaldsHoopa
Summary: Tony's had a long day. Rhodey is there to help.





	I Love You, Rhodey Bear

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic and i am bad shoutout to marz (ver.kwans on insta and dirtierwork on tumblr) for making this 20x better than it was at first and mikayla (whose tumblr i dont rememeber rn oops) and jocelyn (fallthedorkwad on tumblr) for inspiring me to make this
> 
> my instagram is spookyphotographer and my tumblr is mcdonalds-hoopa  
> also feel free to comment any prompts here or leave me a message on tumblr and i might write it!

“Fuck” Tony sighed, walking into the room and slouching onto the couch, clearly exhausted and upset.

“Bad day, huh?” Rhodey said, sitting next to him with a little more grace than Tony and wrapping his arm around him lovingly. 

Tony buried his head in Rhodey’s shoulder. “You have no idea. Fucking company, fucking Steve, fucking everything.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rhodey asked, pulling Tony in closer than before. 

“It’s just… well there’s so many things to do with the company, so many dumbasses to suck up to, and you know Pepper’s still a little upset that I got with you after our breakup. And of course, Steve never stops criticizing me on everything. ‘Tony, you’re too reckless! Tony, you’re putting the whole team in danger!’ It never ends! I don’t know how much longer I can do this shit,” Tony responded, getting angrier with every word and eventually slumping back and curling up next to Rhodey as much as he could without sitting directly in his lap. 

“Would coffee make it better?” Rhodey asked, already preparing to get up and make some, black with a pinch of sugar, exactly how Tony likes it. He made sure he knew after he realized one of the only things he could manage to complain about before coffee was his coffee being made wrong.

“Yes,” Tony answers, dragging out the ‘s’ and lifting his head enough so Rhodey can see his face, before burying it in his shoulder again, and pulling on him when he attempted to get up.

“Tony, you have to let me up if I’m going to make you coffee,” Rhodey said, already knowing what the response would be and preparing to make it exactly the way Tony liked it

“No, my Rhodey bear! You can’t leave me!” Tony cried dramatically, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Tony had never been one for cuddling, but ever since he and Rhodey “made it official” -and confirmed Rhodey’s grandma’s suspicions- he’d found he enjoyed it much more than before.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay, but you’ll have to do without coffee.”

“That’s fine! I just want my Rhodey bear with me,” Tony said, snuggling further into his boyfriend’s chest. Rhodey sighed and rolled his eyes, all the while pulling Tony closer. He acted like he didn’t like cuddling, but he loved it. He loved the way Tony would curl up to him like he was the only thing that mattered. The way Tony would occasionally lean up and kiss him just for the sake of kissing. The relative quiet that would settle over them and allow them to simply dwell on how much they mean to each other. They sat in the quiet like that for a while, Rhodey holding Tony close and Tony attempting to get closer every few seconds. 

Eventually, Tony was squirming a little too much for Rhodey’s liking. He could tell Tony was thinking about something and was ready to express what it was. 

“Something on your mind?” Rhodey asked, pulling him away just enough to look at his face.

Tony sat up quickly, smiling brightly. “I was actually thinking about a new repulsor design for my suit, something more powerful,” Tony began to ramble about his new designs, only pausing when he was seemingly caught up in his own ideas. “The only problem would be making sure it didn’t explode and that my arms could still fit. Maybe if I…I’m sorry, you… you probably don’t care...“ 

Rhodey was looking at the ceiling, paying attention but apparently not showing it very well. He noticed Tony faltered, and quickly turned his full attention back to his boyfriend.

“What? Of course I care, Tony. You’re so smart, and listening to you talk is like… words can’t even describe it. You’re… amazing,” Rhodey said softly, pulling Tony in for a kiss. Tony grabs Rhodey and pulls him closer. The kiss lasts for a while, neither trying to deepen it, but just holding each other.

Tony thinks of how much he needed this. It had been such a long day, so many meetings, so much time spent bored and wishing to get home to his robots and his boyfriend. He thinks of how happy he is to just be there, with the man he loves and cherishes.

Rhodey thinks of how glad he is to have Tony in his arms. He’s happy he can be Tony’s comfort. Happy Tony is comfortable enough with him to sit with him like this and just be.

Eventually, they remember they need air to survive. The two pull apart, their faces only inches away from each other. 

“I love you, Rhodey bear,” Tony says after a long pause of just taking each other in, both marveling at how much they’re glad to have each other. 

Rhodey chuckled a bit. “I love you too, Tony. Now, do you want to go out to eat or order in?” 

“I’m not hungry,” Tony responds before cuddling close to Rhodey again. It was obvious Tony was lying; Rhodey could tell just by watching him. Tony was supposed to be perfect- he was Iron Man after all. It was nice to see that Tony wasn’t just the cocky businessman he showed to the press. He could be childish, but it just made him human. Rhodey liked- no, loved- that Tony could be human around him.

“Order in, then,” Rhodey says with a sigh, holding onto Tony. “JARVIS?”

“Taken care of, sir. Your Thai food should arrive in about twenty minutes,” JARVIS responds. They cuddle for a few minutes more, Rhodey thinking about how much he loves Tony and how much he wishes he would take care of himself more. He doesn’t mind having to force him to eat or sleep after a long day in the lab, but he worries about what Tony would do without his friends -and boyfriend- around. Tony is thinking about how he loves Rhodey, and how glad he is to have someone take care of him. Though it can be annoying, being interrupted when he’s working and almost to something good, he’s definitely grateful there’s someone to keep him from passing out from exhaustion and starvation.

“You know you’re not annoying, right?” Rhodey asked. Tony stayed silent. He could almost feel the exact moment the atmosphere became tenser in the room. “Right?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just cuddle?” Tony pleaded. Rhodey knowing him so well can be a blessing and a curse, but it feels more like a curse right now to Tony. 

“We can cuddle and talk. Come on now, Tony,” Rhodey asked- though it felt more like a demand- to which Tony sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “You’re the smartest, most amazing, and most beautiful person I know. You’d never annoy me. I love listening to you talk. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Rhodey was pulled in for a kiss. Tony was kissing him for all he was worth, wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s shoulders and pulling him closer, closer every second and he had no plans to let go. Rhodey, in turn, grabbed his back. He realized Tony was on his knees to make up for the height difference, he had to laugh a little at that. Rhodey pulled him in, holding him close as he could get, and hoped Tony would never let go. He wanted to hold this man-the man he could call his own-in his arms for as long as he could, he wanted to make his insecurities go away, he wanted everything to be right for Tony. Words could not describe how he felt about Tony. Everything was right when he was with him. Rhodey knew he couldn’t fix all of Tony’s issues and resolve his insecurities just by loving him, but he would use his love as much as he could to help him cope with them. 

“Sirs, your food has arrived,” JARVIS said, motivating them to finally break apart.

“Such a buzzkill JARVIS, I was having fun! I already said I’m not hungry, anyways…” Tony grumbled. Rhodey just rolled his eyes and sighed affectionately.

“Too bad, baby. Time to eat, and then we can head off to bed,” Rhodey said, pulling himself away from Tony long enough to get the food.

“Bed in what way, baby?” Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows in Rhodey’s direction. 

“In the go-to-sleep way. I can tell you’re tired and I know I am. Now come on. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to bed,” Rhodey said, placing the takeout in front of Tony. Tony wrinkled his nose but began eating anyways, and Rhodey sat next to him and took his own food. Tony leaned into his shoulder with a content little sigh, and Rhodey couldn’t help but smile at his adorable boyfriend. They ate in comfortable silence, Tony eating enough to easily disprove his earlier claim of not being hungry.

Immediately after they finished, Tony sprung from his seat. “Well, I’ll be down in the lab if you need me!”

“No, you will not. Come on, Tony, you need sleep and so do I. Let’s go to bed, you can work in the morning,” Rhodey said, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him into a full-out hug. Tony pretended to try and get out of Rhodey’s grasp, but they both knew he didn’t really want to leave. “I’ll carry you there if I have to, Tony.”

“No you wo- hey! Not fair!” Tony cried as he was picked up. “Put me down! Rhodey~! I thought you loved me~!” Rhodey ignored his cries and carried him to the bedroom, dropping him in the middle of the bed. Tony immediately made grabby-hands in his direction, and Rhodey sat down next to Tony.

“We should get our pajamas on, Tony, and then we’ll sleep,” Rhodey said, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Okay, okay,” Tony said, pulling himself up to get out of his expensive suit he’d worn for the meetings he’d attended all day. He and Rhodey changed clothes and fell back into bed together. They ended up with Tony clinging onto Rhodey and Rhodey just hugging Tony close in return.

Just before they fell asleep, Tony leaned up and kissed Rhodey softly. Though nowhere near as passionate as before, it was still a great kiss. Most kisses they shared were. Sharing their time together- it was all they could ask for. As long as they were together, it felt as if everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic done! i dont know if ill ever write another (but if u like it and u have a prompt for literally any pairing leave it on my tumblr and i may find inspiration) bc i rarely feel like writing and when i do i cant think of ideas :') school is also starting soon so i wont have time but still  
> umm see ya later comment any constructive criticism u have im happy to hear it


End file.
